Eldalotë, le bleuet de Fondcombe
by Andorinha
Summary: Idrial a été élevée par Elrond et son épouse. Elle a grandit auprès d'Elrohir, Elladan et Arwen qu'elle considère comme sa famille. Son père n'est autre que le magicien Saruman. La guerre de l'anneau est terminé mais seulement quelques années de paix passèrent avant qu'un nouveau fléau ne fasse son apparition en Terre du Milieu.


Les lunes passaient, le printemps commençait à poindre, il aurait été tout à fait normal de se réjouir. La vie reprenait ses droits , il n'y avait plus de neiges, les fleurs poussaient mais difficilement, un peu à l'image d'Idrial qui n'avait plus le même courage, la même force. L'ombre qui grandissait dangereusement en Terre du Milieu , elle sentait sa force lui échapper un peu à l'image de la situation, le mal grandissait et de nombreux villages et leurs habitants étaient tombés. Le Rohan de son amant était tombé , les hommes avaient été envoyé loin, ils n'étaient jamais revenu, chaque jour qu'Ilúvitar faisait, du haut de la tour d'Isengard, elle regardait l'horizon de ses yeux perçants. Que cherchait elle ? C'est fort simple, elle espérait voir revenir les Rohirrim, voir l'homme qu'elle aimait chevauchée fièrement à la tête d'une armée en direction de la tour de fer afin d'entrer en guerre contre l'ombre et reprendre le contrôle du Rohan tombé pour la seconde fois sous l'influence des forces du mal. Mais ses yeux ne voyait que de l'obscurité, du danger , de la désolation, des morts et des ruines. Dans ses songes, qui, depuis un certain temps s'apparentaient plus à des cauchemars, elle entendait des cris, d'horribles cris, voyait des massacres, de sombres présages... La belle elfe aurait bien aimé ne pas avoir de dons , ne pas voir ce qui pouvait se passer, elle se sentait impuissante et ne voyait pas quoi faire pour changer la donne. Pourtant les paroles du Rohir qui régnait en son cœur résonnaient encore en son esprit « vous êtes une chance pour les peuples de la Terre du Milieu » lui avait il dit un jour, peu avant son départ. Malgré ses recherches incessantes dans les archives et les nombreux -et non moins précieux- parchemins d'Isengard , elle n'avait rien trouvé sur cette ombre, sur une éventuelle arme de Sauron qui serait restée cachée, ou quelque chose qui puisse les aider à vaincre cette nouvelle menace. La seule chose qui était positif c'était que les peuples encore libres de ces Terres s'unissaient et cherchaient ensemble une solutions, la salvations... Dame Galadriel avait encore une fois vu juste, l'espoir était dans l'union des peuples comme lors de la guerre de l'anneau ou les premières guerres contre Sauron lorsque les Numénoréens vinrent en aide à Gil-Galad. Mais la tentation de trahison gagnait bien des cœurs et pas nécessairement les plus faibles.

L'elfe passait beaucoup de temps seule enfermée dans sa tour, elle n'en sortait que pour consulter le Seigneur Elrond son parrain ou la Dame de la Lorien qu'elle servait avec loyauté. De temps à autre des amis tels que la jeune Rohir Morrigan venaient lui rendre visite, d'autres elfes également et les deux Istaris , Gandalf le blanc et Radagats le brun, ses fidèles mentors. Les traits de son visage étaient tirés, sa beauté légendaire n'en était pas affectée mais elle avait perdu en lumière, elle semblait plus terne et moins vive qu'avant. Son cœur en était la cause, elle n'était plus réellement entière, elle ne le serait plus jamais s'il arrivait que Rhaesean ne revienne jamais. Pourtant ses yeux brillaient d'une flamme nouvelle, ses pouvoirs grandissaient, elle devenait à présent réellement un mage, elle n'allait plus tarder à trouver sa place dans la lutte et jouer le rôle que son défunt et traitre de père, Saruman, aurait du jouer déjà lors de la dernière guerre.

Ce jour là, elle était au sommet de la tour, elle avait observé les alentours en vain et décida de s'entrainer au combat. Il y avait en effet fort longtemps qu'elle n'avait manié les cimeterres et l'arc. Une fois les lames dans ses mains, un sentiment qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis longtemps l'envahi, l'envie. Elle avait de nouveau envie de se battre, comme si l'espoir n'était pas encore mort, comme si son amant était toujours à ses côtés, car elle n'oubliait pas que c'était grâce à cette ombre qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, elle ne l'oublierait jamais, même si à présent elle les avait éloignés.

Idrial après avoir fait quelques passe d'armes entreprit de tirer à l'arc, ses flèches n'avaient pas perdue en précision, loin de là, et touchaient avec force et fracas le cœur de ses cibles.

Les jours qui suivirent furent quelque peu étranges, Idrial sentait en elle grandir de nouvelles choses, de nouveaux espoirs, comme si au loin quelqu'un lui insufflait la force de continuer. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers l'homme qu'elle aimait et qu'elle aimerait jusqu'à sa mort. Il ne pouvait en être autrement chez les elfes, ils ne pouvaient offrir leurs cœurs qu'une seule fois et lorsque cette amour mourait, ils mouraient aussi.

Quelques semaines après avoir retrouvé l'espoir, elle monta de nouveau en haut de la tour d'Isengard, maintenant elle en était certaine la menace qui pesait sur eux étaient le fruit de la dernière guerre, une graine semée par Sauron à son insu. Sesyeux perçant voyait souvent venir des émissaires du Rohan mais elle leur refusait l'entrée en Isengard et une audience. Le seigneur Elrond et Dame Galadriel en faisaient autant. Rare était les amis qui pouvaient encore pénétrer dans les royaumes libres de la Terre du Milieu. Elle n'avait pas d'illusions, elle savait que bientôt le Gondor et Isengard seraient attaqués , et malheureusement les Ents ne suffiraient pas à la défendre, il lui faudrait accélérer l'entrainement de son armée mixtes. Cette armée comptait aussi bien des hommes que des femmes de tout horizons , il y avait des elfes des trois royaumes, des gondoriens -pas de Rohirrim du fait que ce royaume fut tombé avant le début de l'entrainement- et quelques nains.

Idrial avait recruté des soldats reconnu pour l'aider à former sa troupe en utilisant les différentes méthodes, les meilleures méthodes d'ailleurs de chaque peuples. L'elfe sentait chaque jours une grande inquiétude grandir en elle, elle avait toujours eu des dons un peu comme la Dame de lumière, mais en ces temps obscurs, ils changeaient, se développaient et grandissaient de plus en plus. Elle avait ainsi découvert qu'elle pouvait voir l'avenir, qu'elle pouvait faire de grandes choses avec ses dons Istar. Ces derniers lui avaient été longtemps inconnu mais au contact du danger, ils se révélaient à elle.

La jeune Morrigan lui servait d'espion et de messager , elle lui avait elle même demandé à être sur le terrain plutôt que de s'entrainer avec les autres. L'elfe la comprenait, son peuple était une fois de plus tombé, peu nombreux était ceux qui avaient réussi à fuir avant et elle avait presque déjà tout perdu... Mais cette jeune fille faisait preuve d'un grand courage, la tristesse l'avait profondément changé et fait mûrir mais l'avait également aigri. Idrial espérait en lui accordant certaines choses lui remonter le moral et lui donner la sensation d'être utile. Car tous le savaient , le pire face au danger c'est de se sentir inutile !

Les entrainements furent de plus en plus intensifs, de plus en plus régulier jusqu'au jour ou tous furent fin prêts. Ce ne fut pas sans craintes qu'elle les posta autour d'Isengard en prévention, elle envoya également des sentinelles sur des points en hauteur et elle même alla se poster au sommet de la tour. Une fois en haut, elle ferma les yeux et adressa une prière à Eru Ilúvitar. Jamais avant elle n'avait chanté ses prières, mais elle savait qu'Eru était mélomane , c'était sans doute pour cela qu'il avait créé Arda par des chant que les Valars avaient eux même chanté.

Pendant ce temps en une contrée éloignée et isolée, les fiers et courageux Rohirrim avaient été capturés et étaient tenu éloignés de tout. Les hommes de commandement tel que le Sieur Rhaesean ruminaient, ils ne supportaient pas de rester ainsi captifs alors que leur cher Rohan était aux mains de l'ennemi. Aussi tentaient ils régulièrement de s'échapper mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux , l'ennemi avait eu la présence d'esprit de les séparer en petits groupes pour éviter une révolte de trop grande ampleur. Eomer avait toujours eu moins d'envergure que son oncle Théoden mais il avait la fougue de la jeunesse, il était fort triste de constater qu'il avait lui aussi été vaincu par l'Ombre nouvelle...Rhaesean était à l'écart , il cherchait un plan, une solution pour sortir d'ici et lutter, reprendre son Rohan natal, cette terre dont il était si fier, quand le vent se leva et souffla plus fort que d'ordinaire -bien qu'en ces terres reculées il soit glacial et toujours présent- les échos d'une prière lui vinrent , jamais il n'avait entendu une voix pareille, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, c'était de toute évidence de l'elfique. Cette certitude l'attrista , il souffrait lui aussi d'être loin de sa bien aimée Idrial, bien que la mort par amour ne le menace pas comme elle, il souffrait moralement de cette absence. Le vent se faisait en vérité le messager entre les deux amants et la voix n'était autre que celle d'Idrial qui priait Eru de leur venir en aide et de sauver la terre du Milieu. Un aigle, descendant de Thorogol , vint a survoler la zone où les malheureux Rohirrim étaient prisonniers. Les aigles s'étaient organisés et survolaient toute la Terre du Milieu afin de surveiller l'avancement de l'Ombre-car tel était à présent son nom- et afin de prévenir les autres peuples d'un éventuel danger immédiat. Idrial était proche de ces êtres, ils l'avaient sauvé en Mordor comme ils avaient sauvé Gandalf avant elle aussi, cet aigle, se rendit en Isengard pour la prévenir.

L'elfe se trouvait toujours à son poste d'observation, de son armure doré vêtue elle mirait l'horizon. Lorsqu'elle vit l'aigle elle cru d'abord qu'un danger arrivait, qu'il venait la prévenir d'une attaque mais il en fut tout autrement. Il lui indiqua le lieu où était retenu les hommes, ces forces qui pouvaient faire pencher la balance en leur faveur dans la lutte contre le mal.


End file.
